paw patrol herobrine battle
by Minecraft god15
Summary: the paw patrol and their newest members riley and tundra actually meet herobrine and riley realizes that he's the one who trapped him and tundra in minecraft and he continues on an old project that he will use to battle herobrine and defeat him, but will he succeed in defeating herobrine or will riley and tundra be killed by herobrine, join the paw patrol to see the battle...
1. paw patrol herobrine battle Chapter 1

Paw patrol herobrine battle

Chapter 1 (the message)

Hey guys, this is book 2 of the series paw patrol minecraft so I hope you guys will enjoy book 2 of the series and send me reviews for a different story that you want me to make, anyway let's get this started.

Riley's p.o.v

It's been 3 days since me and tundra joined the paw patrol and we still have a week's worth of training to go through and we just wanted to go on a mission but ryder said that we weren't ready for a mission yet, so we just trained when we got the chance so we could be ready to go on mission but sometimes we would just hang out with the other pups, today when we were hanging out with the other pups playing pup pup bogie and it was very hard for all of them to beat me because I was the dancing king and while me and chase were against each other he asked "riley, how are you so good at this game" and I said "well I've entered a lot dancing contest and won every one I entered so basically I'm the dancing king" and right after I said that the TV said that I won and chase lost and he said "dang it, lost again" then I said "like I said, I'm a dancing king, anyway who else want to challenge me" then the lights went out and the TV went from the pup pup bogie screen to a person with completely white eyes and it said "this is a recording, so I can't here you, anyway riley I know where you live and I know notch helped you escape minecraft so I'm going to kill you myself and as for you tundra I'll kill you after I kill riley and if you have anyone help you in the fight I'll ran meteorites down on where you live, but you can bring people to watch, not to help and when everything turns on back on you'll have 10 minutes to shoot a flare if you agree with these terms, oh and by the way I would be there in 3 days but I'll be there in 5 so be ready when I get there, and by the way my name is herobrine" then the TV screen went back to pup pup bogie and the lights came back on and I said "so that's the jackass who trapped me and tundra in minecraft" as I went out to my pup house and grabbed my old flare gun and shot a flare in the air and then got out an old flash drive and plugged it into my old computer and I said "hey Jarvis" and the computer said "hello sir, nice to see you again" then I said "nice to see you to, anyway do you remember about the project I was working on" and Jarvis said "I only remember one, was it the iron dog project" then I said "yup, that's the one, I need to complete that project but it's at my old base so I need you to bring it and the tools to finish it and my hologram projector, can you do that Jarvis or is it too much for you to do" then Jarvis said "ok sir I'll do that" then I asked "ok then, so when will it get here" and Jarvis said "it will be there tomorrow" and I said "ok, thanks Jarvis" then I went to my private cave on the beach and started to train with my swords and my fist, and while I was training I said "ok herobrine, you say you're going to kill me and my girl friend, well you got it wrong, I'M GOING TO BE THE ONE WHO'S GOING TO KILL YOU" and I just destroyed the punching bag I was punching and said "AND THAT'S A FACT FOR SURE" and I hung up another punching bag and started punching it.


	2. paw patrol herobrine battle chapter 2

Paw patrol herobrine battle Chapter 1

(The day)

Hey guys, it's me again and sorry about the wait, I had school and I've been a little sick so I'm going to try to make this as long as I can, so yeah let's get this going, and by the way that's going to be hard because I go to bed in a hour or so, so I'm sorry if it's not as long as I say it is.

Rockys p.o.v

Ever since we got that message, which would be 2 days, riley hasn't been around that much anymore and I've tried asking him where he go's but he keeps saying that's it's a secret and go's to where ever he won't tell me about or goes to bed, and he won't do any training with ryder he just tells him about the message we got and riley just takes off to where he won't tell anyone and it kind of gets us suspicious but he would confuse us when we would try to follow him and after 2 days of trying to follow him we got the idea of asking tundra to do it and she agreed with us, so on day 3 of 5 before riley would battle herobrine, anyway we met up with tundra.

Tundra's p.o.v

When I met up with the others rocky said "ok tundra, we need you to find out where riley goes, are you ready" then I said "yeah, I'm ready" then chase said "you better get going, cause there he goes" and gestured toward where riley was going then I said "ok guys, see you when I get back" then I raced after where riley was going and I was as quiet as I could be and after about ten minutes of following him, he went right and went into a cave up the beach that was in front of the lookout, and when I went in I saw a tunnel with a light coming from it, so when I went down the tunnel I came into a huge area of the cave and I saw sparks coming from behind a type of arena of some sort and when I looked behind the arena I saw riley with a welding torch and using it on something, I couldn't see because of the sparks flying off whatever he was working on then he pulled up his welding helmet and said "ok Jarvis, put in the power source" and then I heard a voice out of nowhere and it said "ok sir" and a claw came down and it had a very bright light coming from it, and the claw put it in the thing that riley was working on and when the claw came back up, it wasn't holding anything and then I heard the voice again and it said "the ark reactor has been installed sir" and then riley said "thanks Jarvis, now let's test out this suit" then he went into the arena and did this weird pose and a bunch of things came flying out of nowhere and hit riley all over his body and when there were no more things flying around, riley said "ok, let's test out the thrusters first" and then he started to float into the air and when I saw his feet and some type of flame and I thought in my mind "man, now I know why riley wasn't around so much" and then he landed back on the ground and he said "ok, now let's test out the repulsers" then some metal targets popped up and the some lights in riley's got really bright and shot something out of it and made one of the targets explode when whatever he shot out of his paw hit it and then he did it to all the other targets really fast, when all the targets were gone, I said "so this is why you haven't been around that much anymore" and he was flying in the air when I said that and when I was done talking the flames disappeared and riley fell out of the air and hit the ground on his back and said "ow" then I went in the arena and said "I'm sorry" and he said "it's ok and by the way, HOW DID YOU FIND THIS PLACE" and I said "I followed you here because the other asked me to because they were a little worried about you"

Riley's p.o.v

Then I said "well when you see them again don't tell them about my private cave" then I sat up and yelled "ALSO TELL THEM TO MIND THERE OWN BUSSINESS" and did the pose I did to get my suit on and the parts of the suit flew off me and landed on a stand that I built for the suit and said "tundra this is THE IRON DOG MARK 1" and tundra said "the iron dog" and she giggled a little bit and said "that name is a little funny" and she giggled some more and then I said "if you ever seen iron man you should know this is a dog version of that" and then she said "oh I see" then she giggle some more and then I couldn't help but giggle a little bit and I said "well guess we should get back to the lookout" and she said ok and she went out of the cave first and I said "well we can't go up to the lookout at the same time because the others won't stop asking you about where I go and what I'm doing so you go up first and I'll come up a little while after you do and tell them that you didn't find out anything" and she said "that makes sense" and she went up first and about 15-20 minutes later I went up and no one was there, it was night time so I went into my pup house and when I went in I saw tundra laying down on my bed so I laid down next to her, when I laid down tundra turned over and whispered into my ear "can we have sex" and I was shocked by what tundra just said and I said "sure" and we both got up and she did a position where she had her back on the floor and she said "I'm ready" and I put my penis into her and she moaned and I asked "did that hurt" and she said "no" and I started to pump in and out and she just moaned even more, and I went faster and faster and she moaned even more and then I felt like I was about to cum so I said "tundra I'm about to cum" and she said "don't pull away and I asked "are you sure, are we ready for pups" and she nodded yes and I kept going and I howled when I felt it burst like a volcano and we were both laying on the floor panting and I got up and held tundra's paw and said "if you do get pregnant, will stop at nothing to keep you safe" and she said "thank you riley" and I walked her to her pup house and told her "good night" and she told me "good night" and she went into her pup house and when I got back to mine I laid down and I just kept thinking about one thing and one thing only "baby pups" and went to sleep.


	3. paw patrol herobrine battle Chapter 3

Paw patrol herobrine battle chapter 3

Ok guys, me again and again I will try to make this chapter as long as I can, so anyway in this chapter rocky will confess his feelings for everest and chase will confess his feelings for skye.

Riley's p.o.v

When I woke up I remembered about last night and I tried not to think about it, any way I turned on the small TV I had in my pup house and watched TV and after about an hour or so a face with completely white eyes showed up on the screen and it spooked me a little bit and it said "good morning, remember me" and then I knew that was herobrine and I also knew that this wasn't a recording and then herobrine said "you got 2 days till I get there so be ready and if you want to ask me one thing you can do it now" and I asked "we gona have swords or fist" and he said "both" and the TV went back to what I was watching, and I thought to myself "man I can't believe that I only have two days left already" and I shut off my TV and went to my cave and worked on my suit and preformed a lot of test with it.

Rockys p.o.v

When I woke up I planed out a day with everest, so here's what I planed, we go for a hike at big view trail, then we would go to Mr. porters for lunch, then we would go to the beach and that's where I'll tell her my feelings for her, so I texted her "hey do you want to hang out for today" and she sent "sure when do you want to meet" and I said "how about right now" and she said "ok, where do want to meet" and I said "how about town hall" and she said "ok, see you in about 10 minutes" and I said "alright, see you in 10 minutes" and I went to town hall and met up with everest and we went up to big and when we got there I said "I remember when we saved ryder here" and we hiked big view trail and when we got to town square I said "you want to go to Mr. porters for lunch" and she said sure so we had lunch at Mr. porters and after we had lunch it was almost sunset so I said "now do you want to go to the beach" and she said "sure, that sounds nice" so we headed down to the beach and we sat down to watch the sunset and I said "h-hey everest t-t-there's something I n-need to t-tell you" and she said "ok, what is it" and I said "I-I r-really l-like you" and then she said "I like you to" and she nuzzled against me and I kissed her and she kissed me back and only one thing was in my mind, "I did it".

Well chase and skye's day went about the same as rocky and everest day it just happened the next day so I won't need to right about it, but if you guys want to know about chase and skye's day leave a review and I'll update this chapter with chase and skye's day in it, well guys, the next chapter will have the battle in it so I hope you guys will read it.


	4. paw patrol herobrine battle Chapter 4

Paw patrol herobrine battle chapter 4

(the battle)

Hey guys, I going to make one more chapter after this and I will start book 3.

Riley's p.o.v

It was the day, the day of the battle with herobrine so I made the last few touches to my suit and when I was done I got a message on my pup pad and it was herobrine and the message said "meet me in the forest to do battle" and I went to the forest where herobrine was at and I when I saw him I tried to be as quiet as I could and I hid my suit in a tree and went to get the other pups and when we got there, hero brine was still there and he saw us and we, well I walked forward and said "well, you ready" and he said "are you" and I did the pose that makes the parts of my suit fly on to me and we all heard the sound of things rumbling and it was getting louder then all of a sudden all the parts of my suit came flying out of some trees and attached to me and when all the parts were attached to me I said to the other pups "this is why I haven't been around that much" and then I turned back to herobrine and said "I'm ready" and he said "NOW, LET THE BATTLE COMENSE" and then he pulled out a diamond sword and 1 diamond sword was attached to each of my arms and he jumped at me and I shot him with my repulser and he pushed a wood button and a huge arena was formed around us and we had some epic battle music on and I said "yeah I like some good battle music" and I lunged at him and shot him 3 times with my repulser and stabbed him in the shoulder with one of my diamond swords and he punched me into the wall of the arena and continued to punch me and after he stopped punching me he threw me into the ground and he was making a meteor to throw in my face and then I shot him in the face and said "hey see if you can take these on" and then I took out a spawn ender dragon egg and a wither spawn egg and used them both and ran to where the other pups were and told them to follow me and we ran out of the arena and I said "that should weaken him a little bit, ok so I'm going back, until I come back out and bring you in do not follow me in there" and then I ran back into the arena and came back out and said "it's safe guys, you can come back in" and we all went back into the arena and me and herobrine continued our battle… about 2 hours later, when 2 hours passed herobrine had arrows in him all over his body and me, well I had some scratches on my armor and I said "had enough" and he said "HELL NO" and then he launched 3 meteors at me and I dodged them and I lunged at him and stabbed him in the head and the chest, killing him instantly and I said "sleep tight bitch" and me and the other pups went back to the lookout and I told ryder the whole story and after I was done telling the story I said "well since I'm done with that, can I get back to training" then ryder said "I have decided to let you and tundra go on missions now because of the all the hard work you two have put into training so now you two don't have to train anymore" then both me and tundra howled and licked ryder and went back to our pup houses because it was a long battle that I had with herobrine and it was almost dark so I turned on my TV and watch cartoon network until I was tired and went to bed relieved that I killed herobrine and said to myself "I did it".


	5. paw patrol herobrine battle Chapter 5

Paw patrol herobrine battle chapter 5

(Another message)

Hey guys me again and this chapter is the last on in book 2 but there will be book 3 and I don't know if I'll do anymore books after that so then I will make a completely new book after this series, oh and by the way super doper short chapter.

Riley's p.o.v

when I woke up I heard my pup pad ringing and then I looked at who was calling me it was someone I didn't know but I still answered it and the it was a pup who looked like he was scared and he said "thank god you answered I really need your help I found this weird thing and now only things can come in but can't come back out, AAAAHHHH its back again" then the screen flipped to where I could see a huge… I don't know what it was but then something caught my eye, I could see pikmin in the trees and then the call ended and I said to myself "I can't believe that this guy found the portal to the pikmin world I got to help him and bring the pikmin back to the lookout" and I left my pup house really excited about the adventure that I'm gonna go on.

Very sorry about the short chapter guys, I wanted to save the rest for books 3 so don't hate me for doing that.


End file.
